The present invention relates to an overhead stowage bin disposed above the passenger seats in a cabin of an aircraft.
FIG. 5 is an explanatory view showing the outline of a conventional overhead stowage bin.
An aircraft denoted as a whole by reference number 1 comprises passenger seats 30 fixed on a floor 20 within a cabin 12 of an aircraft body 10.
Overhead stowage bins 40 are located above the seats 30.
The overhead stowage bin 40 is composed, for example, of a shelf member 54 fixed above the seats 30 and a door 50 mounted to the opening of the shelf member 54, the door 50 being mounted via hinges 52 that allow the door to be opened and closed.
According to the conventional overhead stowage bin 40, the shelf member 54 and the door 50 are formed of opaque structural members. The structure does not allow users to confirm the state of use of the stowage bin from the exterior.
Therefore, for example at times just prior to departure when stand-by passengers enter the cabin, the cabin crew must open the already-closed stowage bin doors to confirm whether there is vacant space left in the bins.
Such process imposes a heavy burden on the cabin crew, and causes undesired elongation of time required for preparation of departure.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to provide an overhead stowage bin for an aircraft that solves the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.
The overhead stowage bin according to the present invention is equipped with one or more transparent windows disposed at a portion on the front face of the stowage bin.
The overhead stowage bin comprises a shelf member fixed to a ceiling portion of a cabin, and a hinged door provided to the opening portion of the shelf member. Moreover, the stowage bin comprises a box-shaped body, having a structure that opens downward via hinges.
Moreover, the overhead stowage bin comprises a box-shaped body and a guiding mechanism for guiding the body, wherein the whole body is designed to open toward an oblique downward direction.
The transparent window is formed of reinforced flame-retardant resin (such as polycarbonate), and disposed at a position allowing the cabin crew standing in the aisle of the cabin to visually observe the interior of the bin through the window.